


Hades:King of the Underworld

by Stellabella



Series: Olympus High [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I’m Zeus. You might know me as the king of the gods and leader of all Olympus. And trust me I wish I could be, but unfortunately right now the only thing I am king of is the prom. Yeah, I’m a high school student. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. The Oracle told me to start a little diary about all my future subjects. Apparently the more I know them the easier it will be to rule them when I get older. So here we are, welcome to the inner workings of Olympus High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades:King of the Underworld

Hades, Why is he always such a downer? I can’t tell if it’s because he is always surrounded by dead people or if he is just a generally depressed guy. Honestly I think everyone is lucky that I’m king of the gods and not him, because I feel like the universe would just be a lot darker if he was in charge. Hades is also technically the god of wealth and gold; this means that he has no lack of shiny piercings all over him. But enough about Hades’ dashing good looks and amazing personality, (I can barely write that with a straight face) it’s time for some stories.  
The kidnapping of Persephone  
One day the girls’ softball team was having a big game against the Egyptian gods and everyone in the school was sitting up in the bleachers, watching excitedly. Well, almost everyone. Hades was way to cool to have any school spirit. So he was standing out by the trees on the edge of the field probably having a smoke, or giving himself a piercing or some equally reckless Goth thing. His greased, black hair hung loosely across one side of his face, and his multitude of piercings glinted menacingly in the shadow of the trees.

Back on the field, the very pretty Persephone was in the outfield. She danced around near the edge of the trees, and Hades could not help staring at the way her joyful smile sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, he realized that something was accelerating very quickly towards his face; he ducked down just in time to avoid receiving a concussion from a dangerously hit softball. “I’ll get it!” Persephone cried out brightly.

Hades quickly dodged behind the nearest tree. Persephone rushed into the shade and bent down to pick up the ball. After she had thrown it back to the field, Hades stepped out from behind the tree. Persephone turned and her eyes opened wide in surprise at the sight of his dark, imposing figure five centimeters away from her face. Before she could cry out, Hades covered her mouth with his hand. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew that he had to be with this beautiful girl forever. He quickly picked her up and ran out the other end of the forest, accidentally hitting her head on a low branch on the way out. Persephone passed out cold. 

 

When she finally came to, she was lying in a tiny bed in the middle of a dingy basement apartment. She could tell from the darkness and the mold that she was in the underworld. Sitting across the room from her was Hades. He was just watching her, smiling awkwardly. She sat up straight and screamed for a while. Once she was over the initial shock, she stared suspiciously into Hades unblinking eyes. Neither of them was breaking the silence. Finally, Persephone couldn't take it anymore. “What the heck am I doing here? What do you want with me?” Hades swallowed nervously. In truth he did not actually know what she was doing here. He wasn't really sure why he had grabbed her so savagely and he was 100% sure that if he let her go now, she would hate him forever. He had to find a way to keep her here until she fell in love with him as well. 

Finally, he spoke. “Would you like some breakfast?”Persephone stared at him confusedly. 

“Would I like some breakfast?” she restated slowly. Hades nodded encouragingly. Persephone couldn't take it anymore, her head hurt, she was scared and this creepy kidnapper was asking her if she wanted breakfast. “No I do not want any breakfast! I want to get out of here and go home!” 

“I’m afraid you can’t leave just yet.”

“What exactly is stopping me from leaving? Is the door locked?”  
Hades shook his head.  
“Good, are you planning on leaping up and physically blocking the way?”  
Hades thought about it and then shook his head.  
“Good, then what is stopping me from just walking out that door?” She thrust her hand towards the small door. Hades opened his mouth to speak, but Persephone interrupted him. “Actually, I don’t even care. I’m leaving anyway.” She stomped towards the door and threw it open dramatically. Hades just sat there on his chair. Staring at the spot on the bed where she used to be sitting. 

Outside he heard a high pitched scream and a familiar deep-throated growl. Suddenly, Persephone rushed back into the room and hid behind Hades’ chair. Following closely behind her was a massive black dog, growling menacingly.  
As soon as the dog saw Hades, he sat up and wagged his tail loyally. Hades walked over and squatted down on the floor next to him, scratching the fur behind his ears affectionately. Persephone peeked out over the top of the chair at the strange dog Hades was petting. 

“This is Cerberus, my guard dog.” Hades said nonchalantly. Persephone stepped slowly out from behind the chair, moved back to the bed and sat down cautiously. For a while they sat in silence, and then suddenly Hades blurted out “Would you like something to eat?”

They carried on like this for a while, with Persephone sitting around the house and Hades generally staying out of her way. Each morning Persephone woke up and wandered around. And each night Hades would lay a lavish feast before her in the hopes that she would be tempted to enjoy some of his food. But day after day she ignored the delicious meals he placed before her, towering piles of pancakes dripping with maple syrup, succulent ribs so juicy your mouth watered at the mere smell of them. But still she ignored the food; even Hades was growing tired of laying table after table. 

They began talking every now and then, and soon they built up a mutual respect for each other. They began to care for each other in a way almost akin to love. But this strange relationship could not last forever; people on the surface were beginning to realize that Persephone was missing.

Persephone’s mother and best friend, Demeter, was becoming more and more hysterical with every passing day. Eventually she realized no one was going to do anything about her missing daughter, so she took matters into her own hands: she began to sulk. 

When the goddess of the harvest is depressed, bad things tend to happen. She refused to let anything grow, and the world fell into a deep winter. People began dying left and right, and eventually I had to do something about it. Thanks to my great leadership skills, we quickly discovered where Persephone was, and I began negotiations straight away. But Hades refused to release his captive, and Demeter refused to stop the winter. I soon realized that neither of them understood the point of negotiations, and I was forced to pull the king of the god’s card. I forced Hades to release Persephone, and sent Hermes down to pick her up. In hindsight this was probably not the best idea, because Hermes tends to get distracted.  
Apparently, Hermes likes animals, and he couldn’t help but play with Cerberus for a while. While Hermes was busy playing with the dog, Hades decided to try one more time with the food thing. He didn't have enough time to cook up a massive feast, so he presented Persephone with a perfectly cooked cup of instant noodles. Unfortunately for me, instant noodles were Persephone’s favorite snack. She was starving after refusing all that lavish food, and she thought that one forkful couldn't hurt. Just as she raised the fork to her mouth, Hermes turned and realized what was happening, but it was too late. By the time Hermes knocked the cup out of her hands, she had already eaten the forkful.  
“How much did you eat?!” Hermes demanded while Hades looked on with glee. 

“I only ate one noodle! Okay, maybe two, or four. But it was definitely no more than six!” Persephone cried, realizing what she had done. Because everyone knows that once you eat the food of Hades, you can never leave his realm. Hermes quickly rushed back to alert me of Persephone’s terrible mistake. 

Meanwhile, Hades was wondering how he should go about this new development. On the one hand, he finally had Persephone under his full control, but on the other, he knew she would never be happy if he forced her to live like this forever. Hades thought long and hard about his predicament, and finally came to a decision. He got up out of his swivel chair “throne” and walked over to Persephone. 

She had sprawled across the bed and was weeping loudly into the pillow. Hades laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, glaring at him through her tears. “What do you want? Haven’t you hurt me enough already?” She snapped as she slapped away his hand. Hades took a deep breath. What he was about to say was completely unheard of. 

“You can leave, if you want.” Persephone’s scowling eyes opened wide in surprise. 

“I can leave? What about the rule? I've eaten your food; I have to stay here forever.” She didn't know why she wasn't already out the door, there was just something keeping her here with him. Maybe it was just this sudden act of kindness, but there was something about him that didn’t seem so bad. Hades’ eyes lit up. 

“You want to stay here with me?” he asked hopefully. 

“I don’t know what I want. I can’t just leave you, but I miss the upper world.” Persephone sighed. 

Hades thought for a bit and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He immediately called me up and told me to put him on speaker phone so the whole of Olympus could hear him. “I, Hades lord of the underworld, have decided to release Persephone.” Demeter squealed with delight. “But she has eaten my food, and law dictates that she must stay with me. So I have settled on a compromise. Because she ate only six noodles, she will spend six months of the year in the upper world, and the other six in Hades ruling as my queen.” Hades’ voice echoed across Olympus followed by a click, and the line went dead. 

Demeter was conflicted; she didn’t know whether to cry out with joy or in strife. But she knew that this was as good as it was going to get. Hermes went back down to pick Persephone up, and actually brought her back this time. Demeter and Persephone were reunited, and winter finally melted into spring. But you can’t keep everyone happy all the time. 

And so, as soon as Persephone went back down to Hades, Demeter started sulking and the world grew cold again. But this is the way of the seasons, and the eternal circle of life.


End file.
